


The General's Princess

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emperor Kylo Ren, F/M, Princess Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kylo loved her, but her heart belonged to the General. She was his Princess after all.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46
Collections: Anonymous





	The General's Princess

The man had some royal blood though it was sullied by that of his mother, but the rank he held at such a young age made him eligible for a princess with nothing but a title. She had no kingdom. It had been blasted to bits prior to her birth but her royal blood still held some weight. She was strong with the Force though they had kept her training with the Jedi a secret. Han would take her once she was back from Alderaan. It was a routine simple and easy. Executed for years until the king’s death.

Kylo’s eyes returned to the long line of suitors for his sister, the girl he should have been betrothed to, his queen. So far, she had refused every marriage proposal, turning down the galaxies most eligible bachelors in favor of Hux, the bastard son of a commander. Her eyes flitted back to the general standing of to the side as another man bowed deeply before her. She waved him away gracefully as soon as he straightened himself again. She wore the crystal native only to Arkanis proudly, taunting them with the raw green gem matching the color of the general’s eyes.

He was dragging this out, delaying their plans to marry because he’d take her to Arkanis. Kylo would barely see her anymore as he had no business on the dreary military planet. Inspections of his new troops being the only thing he’d be on the planet for. Once a year was not enough. Kylo wanted to see her daily even if he needed to admit she had never loved him. He watched them communicate with only their eyes and he had to look away as Hux caught his eyes.

He’d do anything for Rey and only her. She was his queen and his loyalties lay with her. Kylo suspected the man knew of his involvement of his father’s death, of the poisoning of his mother. His slow and steady attempt on her life disguising it as a sickness. The general knew of him overthrowing the last emperor, cutting him in half with his saber and taking the throne for himself. Had he not done any of those things Rey wouldn’t have met Hux. That’s what he told himself at least but for some reason he knew they’d always find each other.

The men came and went but Hux’ gaze never faltered as he looked at them, impassive yet menacing. Some went because of him, because of how obviously intimate his relationship with the princess was. Kylo needed to react. He needed to bargain in order to keep Rey.

As the last of them left she slumped down in her seat. Gone was the grace and poise. Hux came to her side and she rested her head against his hip.

“I want you to become my advisor,” Kylo said suddenly. The general looked at him suspiciously and pulled Rey closer.

“You’d stay here with me and your husband would have high command of all troops as grand marshal.” He was no longer bargaining it felt more like a mad gamble. He was exchanging her presence for power and his blessing of their marriage. The exchanged a series of glances and Rey nodded.

*

Their wedding was lavish. It was meant to spite him, scorn their emperor. He remembered the grand marshal’s lips close to his ear, “She’s been mine for months. Naboo is a truly magical spot for a wedding.”

Hux' words turned his vision red.

He knew, they hadn’t been hiding their relationship anymore. He’d seen them kissing in the palace gardens. He’d stupidly believed they had enough loyalty not to secretly marry behind his back .


End file.
